


不灭 01-08

by flytothemoon_404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothemoon_404/pseuds/flytothemoon_404
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	不灭 01-08

1

开场还有二十分钟。

粉丝基本已经到齐，漂亮的应援灯在女孩手中亮起来晃动着，和其他偶像明星不同，是鲜少见到，甚至可以说有些暗淡的银色，在台下汇成一片流动的月光。

吴海心抓紧最后的时间再次检查台本，一条条默念着待会儿的环节，把提前准备好的问题在脑中又过了一遍。今天她要主持的是不久前刚卫冕影帝的李东海出道十年来举办的第一场Fan Meeting，万众瞩目加上是现场直播，绝对不能有一丝差错。

李东海在待机室坐得有点闷，这会儿看时间差不多了便准备stand by，造型师跟在身后替他整理衣领，语气难掩兴奋，“哥你今天真的要跳舞呀？”

“当然。不是都跟影迷们约定好了么。”李东海比了一个MJ的经典动作，放下胳膊又不安地搓了搓脸，“还算可以吧？”虽然提前练习了很久，但那么多年没再跳过舞，他也不免有些紧张。

“前辈，差不多可以开始了。”吴海心远远就看见了李东海，赶紧跑过去鞠躬。两人同出一个公司，年少成名的李东海在她看来就像是天边遥不可及的星星，是偶尔遇到时低头不敢仰视的存在，她能有这次机会主持见面会，全靠自己经纪人当年曾经帮过李东海的那点人情。

李东海自然不熟悉后辈吴海心，只觉那双眼睛看来熟悉又亲近，便安抚地冲她笑了笑，“那咱们开始吧。”

灯光暗下，耳返中导播做着最后的倒计时，5，4，3，2，1。

Billie Jean强烈的鼓点响起，李东海在一片尖叫声中缓缓升上舞台。

当身体随着音乐自动作出第一个动作时，他突然意识到，距离他和赫宰在练习室里挥汗如雨地学习跳这段舞，已经过去了十三年。

李东海一开始并没有很强烈的当艺人的欲望，成为演员在某种意义上讲更是纯属巧合。

高中时和同学逛街被一张海报吸引，上面写着某某公司的外貌大赏比赛，特等奖是最新款游戏机——正是他刚才隔着橱窗久久凝望的那台。

“东海，去试试吧，你长得那么帅，说不定能拿到特等呢！”一起同行的朋友怂恿着。李东海长得漂亮是所有人公认的。

于是李东海便去了地址上的那家公司，穿着一身皱皱巴巴的校服拿了外貌大赏特等奖。半个月后，他开始在每天放学后去到那家公司做练习生。

那个年代练习生已经不是什么新鲜名词，中午吃饭的时候食堂的电视经常回放音乐节目，偶尔会有同学指着屏幕上某个人说，“他是我堂哥邻居家的小孩，在xx公司当了好几年练习生，前一阵子出道了。”

屏幕上的男孩画着精致的妆活力十足地蹦跳着，女同学边吃饭边眼睛放光紧盯屏幕，随他们的动作发出一阵阵惊呼声。李东海还记得自己当时暗地里嘲笑过那些女生。

跳个舞而已，有那么好看吗？

李东海进公司已经有一段时间了，每天放学后搭公交车坐三站到公司，通常先上一节形体课，然后根据情况上两节声乐课或者看电影听老师讲解演技。公司对李东海的要求不太严，偶尔李东海太累的话还会给他放假，毕竟当时拉拢他的条件就是不用住集体宿舍，想学什么都行，每个月还给他发一笔数目不算少的零花钱。

进来后李东海才发现这家公司其实规模小的可怜，老师一共就四个，工作人员算上专程去家里跟他父母签订合同的经纪人和理事，总共不超过十个人。练习生也少得可怜，每次一起上课的除了他就一个瘦的吓人的女生和一个头发长长看起来脾气不太好的男生。

让李东海坚持每天牺牲放学后的玩耍时间做练习生，很大程度上是因为那笔零花钱——对于当艺人他依然兴趣缺缺，说是做练习生，动机倒是和梦想啊舞台啊这些东西没半点关系。

遇见李赫宰那天连着上了两节形体课，结束后李东海饥饿难耐，便拐进公司背后那条巷子里买东西吃。公司附近有学校和写字楼，每到这个点常常有下了晚自习的学生或者加班的白领来此转悠，买袋鲫鱼饼做零嘴或进小店吃碗豆腐汤暖暖身子再回家。

炒年糕店里照常挤满了下课的高中生，李东海在角落仅剩的一张空桌坐下，点了拉面和年糕便低头玩手机。

没过多久一只手敲了敲他面前的桌子，语气很是礼貌，“请问这里有人吗？”

李东海把视线从手机移开，顺着那只骨节分明的手向上看，是一个学生模样的男生，大半张脸被毛线帽和围巾盖住，隐约露出一双圆圆的眼睛。“没别的空位了。”以为李东海不愿意，男生又解释了一句。李东海这才发现他身后还站着两个人。

“哦，没人，就我一个。”李东海赶紧站起来向里面移了一个位置，三个人便在旁边坐下了。

或许是因为和陌生人拼桌，那三个男生都没怎么交谈，各自玩着手机，等点好的东西上来后才慢慢打开话匣。

李东海一边吃一边偷听着几个人断断续续的对话，不怪他没礼貌，实在是“舞蹈”，“声乐课”，“宿舍阿姨”这类词不停往他耳朵里钻。正当李东海开始怀疑这几个人是不是练习生时，坐在他对面的一头黄毛带酒窝的男生率先开口问道，“同学，你不是旁边x中的吧？”

一桌人的目光一下子聚集在自己身上，李东海没由来地有些紧张，“不是。我住在这附近。”他当练习生这事身边朋友都没什么人知道——反正又不是真的要当明星。

他说完后，旁边一直没怎么说话的圆眼睛男生突然转过头来，像看穿了他在撒谎似的。

那个男生坐下后就摘了围巾帽子，露出比旁人白了一度的脸。单眼皮，但眼睛很大，和同伴说话的时候语气轻轻的，声音有点沙哑，像仍处在变声期。男生看过来时微不可察地挑了下眉。

李东海避开他的眼神，低头猛塞年糕掩饰心虚。

“呀，李赫宰，你把人家都看害羞了！”刚才搭话的男生适时替李东海解了围，被叫李赫宰的男生这才缓缓收回目光，和对面斗了几句嘴，三个人又接着刚才的话题散漫地聊起来。依旧是拍照，腰痛，表情管理这类话题。

抓紧吃完最后一口，李东海从炒年糕店落荒而逃。

没想到第二天竟又遇见了李赫宰。

教形体的老师临时有事，留了信息说是找前辈暂时带一下李东海他们，李东海正在做痛苦的课前拉伸准备，就从镜子里看见昨天的炒年糕店三人组气势很足地推门进来。

虽然公司规模小，之前也没见过几个前辈练习生，但礼数还是很严的。李东海不得不忍着腿痛站起来，恭恭敬敬地鞠躬问好。

昨天对面的黄毛今天戴了副眼镜，痞气减了不少，他一看见李东海就笑起来，拍了拍李赫宰的肩，“赫宰你神了啊！他真的是咱们公司的练习生！”说完冲李东海挥挥手，“嗨高中生，我叫朴正洙，叫我正洙哥就行。”

李东海连忙又鞠了一躬，“前辈好，我叫李东海。”

被拍了肩的李赫宰这会儿因为预测成功心情颇好，但表面上还是端着前辈的架子，抱起胳膊朝李东海迈了一步，“你昨天怎么不说实话？”

李东海没想到这么快就被戳穿，还当着这么多人的面被质问，尴尬得低着头踢脚，只能老实交代，“因为没有很想要当艺人，也不确定会做多久练习生，就暂时没有告诉别人。”

朴正洙没有料到这个孩子竟这么老实地把心里话说出来，扑哧一下笑出来，“呀，你这个崽子！在公司里说这话可要小心一点！知道有多少人把成为艺人当作梦想吗？长着这样的脸就可以用这么随便的态度对待吗？你知道我们赫宰……”

“好了，正洙哥你少说点。”李赫宰及时打断了朴正洙的滔滔不绝，但谁都看得出来他因为李东海那一番话脸色变得不大好，“来，我们开始吧。”李赫宰打了个响指，做了一个起势的动作。

之前一直没说话的三人组里偏瘦的那位走到音响前，点开了准备好的音乐。

是MJ的Billie Jean。

李赫宰起舞的那一瞬间，李东海突然感觉整个练习室的灯光都落在了他的肩上。

原来跳个舞真的有这么好看。

2

李东海出道这么多年从未在公开场合跳过舞，但几乎所有人对他会跳舞这件事都深信不疑——当初就是一个舞者的角色让他从新人演员变成了声名鹊起的影坛新秀。

那时他以配角的身份参演了几部电视剧，反响都还不错，渐渐也有了些知名度，公司便试着让他往忠武路的方向发展。没多久就有本子递上门来，经纪人只读了个开头就擅自替李东海应下了，很是兴奋地给他打电话说演了这部片肯定能拿奖。

电影讲的是一位失意的踢踏舞演员从二十岁到三十岁的十年间在不同的女人之间打转，从一个城市漂泊到另一个城市追寻梦想，最后倒在了自己最爱的舞台上的故事。导演擅长拍文艺片，也擅长挑选演员，试镜时李东海做了几个动作，导演就眼睛一亮问他之前是不是学过舞蹈。李东海摇摇头说没有，只是随便跳一下。

他那两年总是在说谎，戏里戏外，有意无意的。

导演也被他骗过去，更加兴奋地搓手，那太好了，这样和主角本身是个有天分的人设还刚好相符，李东海主角的戏份就这样定下来了。

经纪人说的没错，这部电影上映后果然叫好又叫座，李东海一下子被推到了镁光灯下，成了炙手可热的新星。导演很喜欢他，带他参加各种晚宴，一遍遍地和别人夸耀，我们东海是天生的演员，语气仿佛在说自家孩子，李东海就这样轻而易举地被那个圈子接纳。

连电影中跳舞的片段也被人们津津乐道，有专业的舞蹈老师在综艺上对李东海毫不吝啬溢美之词，说他比有些练了三五年的舞者都跳的好，节目播出后引起热议，又把他的名声推高了一分。

李东海有次偶然翻出以前练习生时穿过的旧衣服，很廉价的棉质T恤，因为吸收了太多汗，无论怎么洗都有股汗渍的味道。他还翻到几件不属于自己的衣服，即使过去很久还能嗅出一点草莓味，是另一个人的味道。那人有洁癖，讨厌衣服被沾上汗味，练习时干脆赤裸着上身，后来李东海也跟着那人学着不穿上衣，两个人常常赤膊练到擦汗的毛巾可以拧出水来。时间久远，这些旧衣服早就该扔了，但李东海想了想，又把它们塞回了衣柜深处。

电影因为大受欢迎，宣传期被延长，李东海在采访中不厌其烦地解释着自己没学过跳舞，得体地拒绝媒体请他展示舞步的要求，红着脸接受关于天资的夸奖。可能是说了太多口是心非的话，他第一次有了疲倦的感觉，甚至在颁奖典礼上险些走神，公司看出他的不在状态，从那以后李东海便鲜少接受采访，渐渐被塑造成不善交际、专心演戏的形象。

Billie Jean一曲终后粉丝的欢呼声持续了很久，有人在大喊安可，声浪持续沸腾，仿佛这不是见面会，而是哪位偶像明星的演唱会。盛情难却，李东海又在无伴奏的情况下跳了一小段，换来更高一倍的尖叫，有女孩子甚至忍不住哭起来，用眼泪表达自己极度兴奋的心情。

李东海看着台下一张张模糊的脸，这些女孩因为他演过的角色认识他，隔着屏幕了解他，搜索他被剪辑过的采访和花絮，收集他在社交平台上说的经过反复揣摩的话，从天南地北跑来看他精确排演过的见面会。粉丝和明星最大的不平等其实是信息，她们不知道他曾经怎样在深夜里对着镜子挥汗如雨，怎样一遍遍地重复同一个动作，怎样做过演员以外的梦，还以为她们喜欢的那个人真的如公司宣传的那样，刻苦练习了一个月要给她们惊喜，甚至为此感动得掉下泪来。

李东海觉得自己卑鄙又残忍，有那么一瞬间，他差点就要把过去掀开来向女孩们宣布——你们被骗了，笨蛋，傻姑娘，这支舞我曾跳过无数遍，身体早就记住了每一个节拍，我还会跳很多支舞，唱很多首歌，我不是天才演员，我是一个差点就要出道当偶像的练习生，你们被骗了——可他终究还是什么都没有说。

吴海心很快走上台来，说着准备好的赞美之词。李东海仍在看着台下晃动的银色，主持人的声音好像忽远忽近，他又不由自主开始跑神，直到吴海心问了一个问题才找回思绪。“东海前辈，刚才的表演实在是太棒了，听说您为此专门请了老师来指导，是这样吗？”后辈眼里带着和台下相似的崇拜目光，原来今夜在场之人均是他的俘虏。

舞台空旷，一束追光从对面远远打在身上，李东海觉得自己像胜利后的孤王，又觉得自己被光线拆解得无处遁形。“是的”，他点了点头，“上个月请了一位跳舞很好的朋友来教我，托他的福，很开心能顺利完成。”

这次他倒是没有说谎。

虽然认识的过程算不上愉快，李东海还是马上就和炒年糕店三人组——年纪最大脾气最好的朴正洙，看上去沉默寡言但熟了之后很开朗的金钟云，其实只比他大了半岁的李赫宰——混熟了，再怎么说也都是十几岁的男孩，吃过几次饭就能玩到一起。他们三个比李东海早来公司两年，是这家小公司里最早一批练习生，也算是目前能力最强的——朴正洙综合实力棒，金钟云天生一把好嗓子，而李赫宰，李东海在第一次看到他跳舞时就倒吸一口冷气，他从没见过跳舞这样好看的人。

“你太夸张了。”李赫宰看起来冷冰冰的，被夸奖后却会害羞到脸红捂耳朵，引得李东海变本加厉地逗这个只比他大了六个月的哥哥。“赫宰哥超酷”“我觉得赫宰哥最帅”“李赫宰舞蹈机器”，各种高帽子通通戴在他的头上，仿佛李赫宰是天上有地下无的仙子。

李赫宰一开始还试图抗拒，经不住李东海每天小喇叭一样在耳边聒噪，最后连“你是星灵族，我只是人族”这样的赞美都能面不改色地安然收下。

几个人出去吃饭，李东海一边低头戳杯子里的冰块玩一边开始他的日常吹李赫宰，朴正洙有些担心，“东海，都这么冷了怎么还喝冰可乐？”李东海胃一直不算好，上次还因为贪嘴吃了几口李赫宰那份加辣的炒年糕差点进了医院。

李东海对潜在胃痛不以为意，倒是发现了朴正洙的心不在焉，“正洙哥，你有没有在听我说啊，”他抓住朴正洙的胳膊晃来晃去，撒娇大法运用得炉火纯青，“赫宰哥今天给我跳了一下新舞，特别帅，能不能让他教一教我？你们那个班我现在还进不去呢！”

“在说什么？”李赫宰和金钟云端着点好的东西过来时就看见朴正洙和他的人型挂件正难舍难分。李东海见了吹捧对象本人反倒沉默了，低头乖乖把米饭往嘴里送。

朴正洙向李赫宰努努嘴示意旁边坐着的小哑巴。“想让你教跳舞呢。”他用嘴形告了密。

李赫宰视线移过去第一眼看见的是小哑巴面前摆着的冰可乐，皱了皱眉头。

“交换。”李赫宰把自己的草莓牛奶推过去。

“有什么好处？”李东海从来不做赔本的买卖，死守Diet Coke 。

“教你跳舞，包教包会。”李赫宰用牙龈向买家担保可信度。

“Done！”李东海痛快拍板，随后激情发表三千字关于李赫宰人美心善的小论文。

金钟云翻了个白眼，用“你们俩是不是有毛病”为这顿饭作了总结。

有次练习结束后，四个人都累得喘不上气，瘫成一排躺在地板上休息，朴正洙突然想起刚认识李东海时他说不想当艺人那件事，转眼几个月过去了，就又拿出来问了一遍，“东海，你现在觉得当艺人怎么样？”

李东海嫌头顶的灯晃眼正拿手挡着，听到朴正洙的问题翻了个身侧躺着，“跳舞挺喜欢的，当艺人的话……要是能跟你们一起出道就最好了。”

“傻瓜……”朴正洙被傻弟弟的回答感动得一塌糊涂，把旁边金钟云的手捏出一声哀嚎。

李赫宰看着和自己相距不过几厘米的李东海的闪闪发亮的眼睛，“你想不想和我一起组组合呀赫宰？”刘海被悄悄话吹起一撮，气息甜甜的，大概是又偷喝了他的草莓牛奶。

鬼使神差地，他点了下头，甚至忘了质问李东海怎么没用敬语。

又过了几天，李东海以家里公司太远为由申请住宿，又以没有空房且不能打扰哥哥们为由将李赫宰的单人间强行征用为双人间。

金钟云倚着门框看着两人搬进搬出，渐渐把李赫宰那本来就不大的房间填得难以下脚，幸灾乐祸地感叹道，“东海啊，我们赫宰本来就瘦得像条鱼，你这是要把他直接挤成鱼干呀！”

朴正洙替正在充当苦力的李赫宰说话，一开口却差点让李赫宰闪了腰，“我们赫宰本来就善良，而且是东海的请求，他怎么可能拒绝。”

“出去出去。”刚好最后一件行李搬完，李赫宰赶紧拉着李东海进来，把看热闹的两个人关在门外，世界一下子安静了。

“赫宰啊，”李东海咽了三次口水，总算鼓起勇气拉了拉李赫宰的袖子，“我们以后就是室友了。”

李赫宰的表情完美混合了听天由命和你高兴就好，他拽着李东海一起躺在床上，两个人突然抬起腿沉默地比起腿长。

用脚打了会儿架，李赫宰猛地扭过头审视李东海，“你不打呼噜吧？“

3

申东熙拎着炸鸡进门后半天没看到人，“赫宰？”

房间里各种机器乱响，让家里呈现一种人气儿很旺的错觉。“在这儿。”李赫宰正在清扫厨房死角，他爬起来朝申东熙稍微点了点头就继续钻回巨大的橱柜里，“我打扫一下卫生，马上就好。”声音从柜子深处反射出来变得闷闷的，好像兴致不太高。

两个人早就不是需要客气的关系，申东熙自行去厨房拿了盘子装外卖，替李赫宰把正到处乱跑的扫地机器人关掉放回原位，又去阳台把烘干的衣服拿出来挂好。

家里总算安静了一些，他这才注意到餐桌上的电脑里还在播放着什么。

“不是……李赫宰？”申东熙瞄了一眼就火大，走过去“啪”地一把扣上电脑，“你怎么又在看他啊？”

李赫宰正在洗手，闻言转过头一看到好友怒气冲冲的样子就知道被发现了，赶紧讨好地笑了笑，“家里有啤酒，喝吗？”说完不等申东熙回答就自顾自打开冰箱找之前冰好的饮料。申多熙见惯了他逃避的样子，仍不依不饶地跟过来试图再次劝说。“我是真的不明白你怎么还放不下他，那个李东海到底有什么好的？啊？”

“这个酒，你记得不，咱们之前在西班牙喝过，上次居然在超市见到了，”李赫宰用唠叨打断喋喋不休，“我买了一箱，刚才你打电话的时候就放冰箱里了，这会儿喝应该刚好，你要嫌不够还有冰块，对了东熙哥——”

看着申东熙的眼睛，李赫宰闭上嘴，知道自己今天不交代清楚过不了朋友这一关。他叹了口气走过去重新打开电脑，像做了错事的小孩一样指给申东熙，“听说他要跳舞，我就想看看，”见申东熙脸色有所缓和，李赫宰又小心翼翼补充道，“我就看了这一点……”

“知道了知道了，你不用跟我解释，”申东熙实在不想听到李东海的名字，又有些不忍看李赫宰受伤的表情，只能装作不耐烦挥了挥手，端起炸鸡和啤酒往客厅走，走到一半又回头问还愣在原地的李赫宰，“之前说的指环王还看吗？”

“看！说好的当然要看！”李赫宰顺坡下驴，迅速跟上揽着申东熙的肩膀在沙发前坐下，抛去李东海的问题他们几乎就是最为合拍的朋友。

被遗忘的电脑仍在循环公放着舞蹈视频，鼓点声远远传过来，渐渐被电影的背景乐淹没。李赫宰好像忘记了那回事，啃着鸡腿盯着电视看得入迷，任由李东海在屏幕里一遍遍唱“Billie Jean is not my lover”。

申东熙以前是不讨厌李东海的，他甚至挺喜欢李东海这个演员。假如没有遇到李赫宰，他大概会成为李东海的路人粉，会在他新片上映时去电影院支持——就像这个国家的大部分人一样——而不是像现在，用偷偷在网站上打一星这种幼稚的方式泄愤。

第一次意识到或许李东海对于李赫宰来说有点特殊是很久之前李东海被记者捕风捉影写了负面新闻的时候。

那时申东熙和李赫宰已经因为大学里的舞蹈比赛成了好朋友，几乎日日鬼混在一起。那天两个人在食堂吃饭时李赫宰一直心不在焉地玩着手机，申东熙一瞅才发现李赫宰在跟新闻下面的恶评者辩论。平时能打电话绝不发短信的人，捏着手机洋洋洒洒打了好几大段评论，面前的拉面都没顾上吃几口。

虽然他们以前都看过李东海演的片子，但跟网友吵架这种事怎么看都像是粉丝才会干的。李赫宰一个只知道跳舞的人做出这种举动实在反常，申东熙忍住没问，但也渐渐注意到，李赫宰确实对李东海挺关注，倒真像个粉丝。

但有时他故意提起李东海，李赫宰又是一副不怎么熟悉的样子，说不了两三句就转开话题。

后来再想起这茬是因为有一年李东海拍戏受伤住院。

那次闹的动静很大，出事那天恰巧剧组有媒体探班，李东海躺在担架上被抬上救护车的图片在社交网站头版头条挂了整整一天。

当时他们大四了，成日泡在图书馆里忙着做毕设，被deadline追得睡不好觉。李赫宰看到新闻后立刻出去打了半小时电话，丢下一句有事情要处理就跑走了，连电脑都是让申东熙帮他带回去的。

等再见到李赫宰已经是两周后，整个人瘦了一大圈，神情疲惫不堪，对自己消失的两周闭口不谈，只简单解释为家里出了点事。

李赫宰回校后熬了几个大夜，总算在最后期限前交上了初稿，与此同时李东海出院的报道再次上了热门，坐在轮椅上被推出医院的李东海面带微笑向等待的媒体和粉丝示意，气色与李赫宰形成了鲜明的对比。

傻瓜才会相信这是巧合，申东熙看着熬出黑眼圈的李赫宰，总算问出自己的疑问。李赫宰沉默了许久，大概在隐瞒好朋友和保守秘密间天人交战了八百回合，最后支支吾吾地解释道自己和李东海之前是朋友。“不会吧？就算是朋友，他一个大明星怎么用得着你去照顾？”申东熙还记得自己当时不相信地追问了一句。

“他需要我的，”李赫宰笑得无奈，仿佛李东海是个被他惯坏的小孩，“我在的话他会比较乖。”

“这件事你不要告诉别人哦，我们真的是很好的朋友。”怕申东熙不相信一样，李赫宰又强调了一遍。“朋友。”

“酷，居然认识大明星。”当时的申东熙信了那套朋友说辞，还以为李东海真如李赫宰所说的那样，是旧时的朋友。

直到后来他偶然撞见李东海从李赫宰家红着眼睛跑出来，门里的李赫宰满脸写着怅然若失，再后来李赫宰喝醉后主动向他吐露心声，被眼泪糊了半截袖子的申东熙这才知道两个人的关系不止是朋友。

这些年李赫宰魂不守舍的样子见得多了，申东熙对李东海也就再没了好感，只当他是个反复折磨李赫宰的狠心人。

申东熙离开时已经是深夜了，李赫宰收拾完一桌狼藉才又想起电脑还开着。

李东海依然在屏幕里跳着舞，帽子遮住了他大半张脸，只露出让人无限遐想的下巴——这个人连下巴都是好看的。李赫宰点开的视频不是官方拍摄，而是某个坐在前排的粉丝传上网络的。距离舞台过近使得镜头呈现微微仰视的角度，李东海朝前顶胯的样子被清晰地记录下来。这条视频播放量远高于官方，忠实反映出观看者的喜好，没人能抵过荷尔蒙的诱惑。

顶胯这个动作，看起来简单，想要做得性感而不放荡却很难。大腿要有力，腰部要绷紧，手可以搭在中间，但放的位置不能过于向下，否则就会显得猥琐。

有些舞里顶胯频繁，跳不好的话看起来会像发情期里朝虚空开炮的泰迪犬，但跳得好的话就是另一种感觉。李赫宰很擅长抓住那种感觉，危险的动作被他跳得优雅大方，算是他的杀手锏之一。

“诀窍是要真诚，”他手把手教李东海时这样传输心得，“想象这部分是你的魅力点，你只是展现它而已。”

“……你摸到我裆了。”李东海无暇顾及这些，李赫宰的胸膛就贴在他的背上，心脏跳动着仿佛在敲击他的神经，将他敲成脆弱的碎片。“李赫宰……”他反扣住李赫宰的手不让他离开，练习室没开灯，镜子里两道身影慢慢叠成一个，只要稍微一偏头就能吻在李赫宰下颌线上，“赫宰，”李东海轻声说道，“你硬了……不真诚的人其实是你吧。”

镜子里李赫宰的喉结上下滑动了一下，李东海便知道自己又要把事情搞砸。

“所以你给别人教课的时候也会这样吗？也会抱着小姑娘的大腿操吗？”被摁在镜子上时李东海突然又生起气来。他的衬衫被解开露出大半个后背和整个前胸，一条腿挂在李赫宰的臂弯，脚尖上勾着来不及完全脱下的裤子。李赫宰从背后抱着他，听了这话更加不顾章法地蛮顶，像是被问题踩到了兴奋点。李东海的乳尖在镜面上磨得生疼，但比不上他心里的难受劲儿，他盯着镜子里正压在他身后的人，不受控制地说出更残忍的话，“还是说……你更喜欢男生？”

身后的人还是沉默，腾出手去摸李东海翘起的性器，掌心覆的那层薄茧很快刺激得李东海射在镜子上。又顶了几十下，李赫宰抽出来射在李东海的腿根。两个人大汗淋漓地喘气，默契地避开彼此的视线。

“东海，”替李东海擦去额头上的汗时李赫宰终于开口，“如果你是来找我练舞的，我只有今天晚上有空。”

“那拜托了，毕竟我好久没跳舞了。”李东海站起来穿上衣服，李赫宰听到这句话后皱起的眉头让他有种报复的快感。

跳完舞后他们又做了一次，李赫宰深深埋进李东海身体里，却始终没有吻他。

镜头下跳舞的李东海让李赫宰陌生又熟悉。

一个多月前李东海突然找到他，要他重新教自己以前的舞蹈，说是开见面会要跳给粉丝。“我准备跳MJ的Billie Jean，你觉得怎么样？”

李东海最知道怎么刺激人，这是李赫宰教他的第一支舞，他们曾经为此跳过一个通宵，还因为熬夜挨了公司理事的骂，李东海一向记忆力好，他明知道这支舞对两个人意义非凡，他就是故意要让李赫宰不痛快。

李赫宰拒绝不了他冠冕堂皇的请求，便沉着脸教。他也很久没跳过这首歌，许多动作要边跳边回忆，李东海就趁着他思考时四处点火。用手摸他的肩，拿屁股蹭他的胯，嘴里还故作单纯地问腰要怎么扭才跳起来好看。李东海穿的丝质衬衫松垮地勾勒出他保持良好的身体，他简直是有备而来。

于是李赫宰随了李东海的意，把他压在身下顶操，反正他们每次相遇的结局都是这样。李东海仿佛是来找李赫宰吵架的，胡言乱语着各种刺激他的话。他越说李赫宰越沉默，进出的力度越大，压得他腿张得越开。接近高潮时李东海终于露出破绽，搂着李赫宰的脖子小声呻吟，眼泪直流，哭得磕磕绊绊。只有在这时候李东海才会褪去仇恨的面具，又变回十几岁的模样。

李东海跳舞的时候也跟十几岁时一样，他学新动作很快，学会后便按着自己的方式改编，想要他和别人保持一致简直不可能。李赫宰一开始总是头痛，一遍遍地纠正他的动作，后面索性放弃，大家都按照李东海的动作来，反正怎么样都是好看的。

屏幕里的李东海也是，即使舞步生疏了很多，依然是好看的。该死的好看。

4

虽然来之前打过电话，李东华敲了半天，最后还是自己拿出钥匙开的门。

家里一如往常收拾得很干净，甚至可以说少了丝人气，茶几上摊开的台本上密密麻麻的笔记显示出主人昨晚结束见面会后又用功了很久。李东华小心翼翼把带来的东西放好，洗了手去卧室里叫弟弟起床。推开门，李东海依然沉睡着，整个人缩成一团侧躺着，被子被抛弃在床的另一头堆叠成一个人形，仿佛跟李东海大吵一架后分床睡了。

李东华突然想起以前李东海做练习生时住宿舍，有次自己去看他，碰见和弟弟同岁的好朋友李赫宰。他趁东海不在偷偷询问自家弟弟有没有捣乱，李赫宰想了想，有些不好意思地说东海睡觉时老抢被子。

他们房间里的那张床确实很小，勉强容得下两个瘦弱的少年后，实在容不下多一床被子。

“主要是东海他抢了被子也不好好盖，我半夜老要起来给我们俩盖被子。”大概觉得自己变相告了状，那孩子说完就不好意思地跑开了，留下李东华一个人唏嘘——自己和弟弟从小便分房睡，根本不知道东海还有这样的毛病，想来东海常年不好的鼻炎或许也跟不好好盖被子着凉了有关。

东海一向什么事情都能做好，这么多年也没怎么让家里人操过心，一个人健康平安地活着，可都这么大人了，还是会因为踢被子在床上像小动物一样缩成一团。这么想着，李东华替弟弟盖被子的动作又温柔了几分。

感受到动静李东华慢慢睁开了眼睛，看清是李东华后伸了一个懒腰，慢吞吞地打招呼，“哥你来啦。”

“起来吃饭吧，妈一大早起来专门给你熬了鸡汤。”李东华忍不住捏了把弟弟的脸才起身。

把还温热的鸡汤从保温桶里倒出来的时候李东华还在想过几天趁李东海没事了叫他回趟家，就看见李东海一边刷牙一边走出来对他说，“我想去找李赫宰。”

李东华以为自己听错了，或者是因为自己刚才也想到李赫宰所以听岔了，“什么？”

“我说，”李东海拿开嘴里振动的电动牙刷，嗡嗡的声音立刻充斥在他跟哥哥之间，他低头擦掉飞到睡衣上的白沫，“我想去找李赫宰。下个月又要进组了。”

前后不搭的两句话，李东华却听懂了。他的弟弟接了新的戏，还剩两周就要进组封闭，杀青好歹得几个月以后，所以想在进组前见李赫宰。

刚才还是宣布消息的笃定语气，可能是李东华的沉默突然让他没了信心，李东海的语气陡然低了下去，好像是嘴里的牙膏让他的话变得难以启齿一样，“哥，你说他会不会见我？”

即使弟弟是笑着说的，李东华还是因为这句话心痛了。“哥，我又得了一次影帝，这次他应该不会觉得我是靠运气的吧。”

以前李东海不觉得运气好是什么坏事。

他搬进宿舍后，之前的洗碗担当李赫宰就计划着把自己那副橡胶手套送出去。“宿舍规矩就是最小的洗碗收拾房间，我都干了快两年了，现在当然换你。”李赫宰是这么唬他的。

“我觉得，咱们之前太不民主了，”朴正洙享受了两年端茶倒水后突然良心发现，摸着下巴制止李赫宰把李东海往厨房推的动作，“不然以后还是猜拳决定吧。”金钟云也点头表示赞同。

于是十次中有九次还是李赫宰洗碗。

屡战屡败后李赫宰一度对自己产生了怀疑。“东海，我的手肯定叛变了。”李东海便窝在沙发里狂笑，“谁让你运气太差啦！”

当然也有中招的时候，偏偏那次还因为聚餐摊了好大一桌，李东海光把空盘子往水池里挪就来回走了四五趟。“这么多得洗好一阵吧？”李赫宰总算好运一回，本来都进了房间又跑出来开了罐可乐看李东海热闹。

李东海倒没觉得洗碗有什么，老老实实把洗洁精挤在海绵上，再拿海绵把碗碟擦得滑溜溜地堆在池子里。“盘子背面也要洗。”“热水冲，冷水冲不净。”“先冲小一点的碗。”李赫宰嘴没停，监工一样在旁边传授经验。

“算了我来吧，等你洗完都明天早上了。”最后还是李赫宰挽起袖子打扫战场，李东海喜滋滋地接着他喝了一半的可乐站在身后观摩学习。

李东海贴的有些近，李赫宰冲完澡后没穿上衣，便感受到一股温热的呼吸持续扑打在后背上，弄得他有些心痒，就像家里那只茶色的小狗在撒娇时把鼻子埋进他掌心一样。李赫宰有点抓不住手里的盘子，浑身上下被李东海的鼻息吹得软绵绵的，他清了一下喉咙，对试图把下巴也搭在他肩上的李东海说，“快去洗澡。”

朴正洙和金钟云吃完饭就各自回了房间，宿舍里只剩厨房墙壁上一盏小灯还亮着。李东海摸黑跑回房间拿了换洗衣服，又蹬蹬蹬跑进浴室，“那就辛苦赫宰啦。”浴室的门没关紧，李赫宰听见衣服放在架子上的声音，从柜子里拿瓶瓶罐罐的声音，花洒打开的声音，拖鞋吸水后啪唧啪唧的声音，还有李东海轻轻的歌声。

灯光在地板上印出一道窄线指向厨房，热气偷跑出来，顺着那道线绕住李赫宰的脚腕往上爬，最后消失在宽大的睡裤下。

李赫宰有些心烦意乱地冲完最后一个碗就回房间睡了，本以为要失眠，结果连李东海什么时候回来的都不知道，一觉睡到了大早上。李东海看样子早就起了，正坐在床边擤鼻涕，见他醒了立刻抱怨道，“呀李赫宰，你昨晚怎么没给咱们两个盖被子？”

都是十几岁的小孩儿谁没有点起床气，李赫宰正想反驳，就听见李东海鼻音浓重地补了一句，“我好像感冒了……”

李赫宰马上忘了起床气这事，翻身起来去客厅给李东海找感冒药。李东海免疫力有点弱，每次感冒他都如临大敌。

当练习生第一年生日是在家过的，第二年的时候朴正洙说什么也要李东海跟他们一起过。“去年还不熟就算了，今年大家在宿舍一起热闹一下多好。”其实主要是因为练习生日常太无聊了，朴正洙不愿放过每一个能搞事的机会，去年赫宰过生日被糊了一脸蛋糕的样子让他们笑了快半年。

李赫宰盘着腿在一边旁听朴正洙对李东海洗脑，李东海还是一副犹豫不决的样子，嘟囔着妈妈不一定会同意什么的，和朴正洙把一句话能推拉五个来回。李赫宰冷不丁插进一句，“礼物都给你准备好了，你想要的那个。”

一听到李赫宰的话，李东海差点蹦起来，本来整个人窝在朴正洙的怀里，像乍一下被逆着摸了毛的猫，直直跳到李赫宰这边。“真的？那我这就跟我妈说一声。”

李东海去打电话了，李赫宰老神在在翻个身趴着继续看漫画，朴正洙好奇，“你给他买的什么啊？我想了好久感觉东海也没什么缺的东西。”这话让李赫宰有点暗爽，虽然李东海跟谁都亲，但小秘密还是他听得最多。

“不告诉你。”李赫宰也看不进去书了，露着牙龈晃回房间找李东海。

李东海还在跟家人打电话，捏着电话坐床边的样子还有几分少女，见李赫宰进来笑着指了下手机。“……嗯，知道，我也爱你哥。”

“你跟你哥哥好亲啊。”李赫宰偷听了半天，被李东海说话的语气搞出一身鸡皮疙瘩。他本想说的是，你跟你哥好能撒娇啊，平时怎么没见过。

李东海也学着李赫宰趴在被子上，“你和你姐姐不亲吗？”

李赫宰想了想自家姐姐平时指使自己干这干那的样子，又想象了一下李素拉对自己说“我爱你赫宰”，忍不住打了个冷颤，把头摇出重影，“反正我爱你这种话我是说不出口。”

“这样嘛……”李东海被这么一说也害羞起来，“可是对喜欢的人就要经常说啊，这样他们才能感受到你的爱不是吗。”

李东海平时常老说什么我们是伙伴，我们要相互关爱，偶尔他们几个吵架了，吵不了几句准能看见李东海眼泪汪汪地站在一边，弄得人怪尴尬的，李赫宰早就烦了，就顺着话怼李东海，“那我们呢，你不喜欢我们吗，怎么没见你说过我爱你。”

“没说过吗，我每天都说的。”

“有吗？我怎么没听到过？”

“每天早上你醒来之前，我偷偷说的。”

李东海说完就跑了。

李赫宰愣了一会出去把在沙发上装鸵鸟的李东海拉回房间。李东海的手被攥得有些疼，但李赫宰握得好紧，他怎么也挣不开，李赫宰的表情也不是很好，介于生气和冷漠之间，李东海有点吓到，他一向不擅长面对生气的李赫宰，而冷漠的李赫宰他已经很久没有见过了。

就在他想要不要试着哭一下装个可怜混过去的时候，李赫宰开口说话了，“呀李东海，下次等我醒来的再时候说。”

耳朵热得像有蒸汽往外冒，李东海又想跑了。

5

李东海因为进步飞速被调到李赫宰那个舞蹈班。

这个班以前就他们三个，现在加了李东海，舞蹈老师号召老同学帮助新同学，尽快让李东海跟上进度，重任自然落在室友李赫宰的身上。

每天上完课后，他留下来给李东海开小灶儿。有时候复习学过的舞蹈，有时候是帮李东海扣动作，有时候应要求，变成李赫宰个人舞蹈专场，李东海全程观看鼓掌。

朴正洙不知道从哪里搞来一辆自行车，旧得没人偷的那种，也懒得配锁，被他们当作公用车。加训结束后李东海经常请李赫宰吃夜宵，李赫宰就骑着自行车带着他跑到三条街外的商业街吃拉面，两个人在窄小的店面里头顶着头把汤水都吸溜干净，再骑三条街回宿舍。

回宿舍的路上李赫宰会冷不丁拐进哪条巷子，在路灯昏暗的地方停下车与李东海接吻。

初吻是某天没人的下午，在宿舍的卫生间里。

李东海之前还吹嘘从国中一年级就早恋了，结果被李赫宰摸着后脑勺亲的时候连嘴巴都不敢张开。李赫宰自己也没太多经验，但胜在愿意钻研，跟同学借了几部黄片看，后来就能把李东海吻得腿软喘不上气来。

冬天的首尔实在是冷，大晚上又是在外面，两个人哆哆嗦嗦吻个十分钟，把一天的亲热劲儿都补足了，就又接着骑车往宿舍走。李东海一般这时候会开始犯困，圈着李赫宰的腰整个人靠在他后背上，仿佛刚才李赫宰的嘴巴给他催眠了似的。李赫宰就一只手向后伸护住李东海，一边骑得更稳更快。

奇怪的是一直没人发现他们俩搞对象。李赫宰刚开始还风声鹤唳了一段时间，拽着李东海东躲西藏的，可他跟李东海的小动作真被完全无视了倒还有点失落。

后来他还跟李东海讨论了一番，得出结论是因为以前他们俩就有八分亲密，现在变成十分，别人看了只当是他们俩的友情更进了一步，哪能猜到竟深入到这幅田地去。

“今天就不亲了吧，”李东海躺在床上偏头躲了一下李赫宰，用手捂着嘴唇，“我感觉嘴巴有点肿了。”

“是吗？”李赫宰立刻坐起来打开台灯捧住李东海的脸，“我看看。”下午他把李东海拽去卫生间亲了好一会儿，可能是那时候弄得。

李东海颇为幸福地闭上眼睛任由李赫宰检查。如果说之前他认识的李赫宰像是咬一口甜杏，是酸酸甜甜的汁水，在一起后的李赫宰就像敲开了杏核后露出的杏仁，是外人轻易无法了解的香气。谁能想到平时在外面冷冰冰的李赫宰会这样温柔地捧着一个人的脸呢？

李东海还记得有次李赫宰在学校门口等他时被胆大的女孩子搭讪，他远远地只能看见李赫宰皱着眉摇了摇头说了什么，那女孩便跺跺脚跑开了。看到李东海走过来李赫宰笑得牙龈都露出来，冲他招手说正洙哥让晚上一起出去聚餐，派自己过来接他，等李东海跳上自行车后座，李赫宰又从兜里掏出一瓶温热的草莓牛奶递给他。李东海攥着李赫宰校服衣摆，开心得几乎要跟着哗啦啦的风一起飞了。

“没有肿啊……”李赫宰看了半天总算发现李东海是在哄他，便躺了回去，“东海？”

“嗯？”李东海已经有些困意，被李赫宰偷亲了也懒得睁眼。

李赫宰看着李东海的侧脸，咽了下口水才鼓起勇气，“你……想不想做？”

李东海这下睡意全无了，他只来得及发出一个模糊的疑问声，就眼睁睁地看着李赫宰关了灯，脱掉衣服，蹬掉睡裤，然后整个人热烘烘地压过来。

即使在黑暗里也能看见李赫宰一双漂亮的眼睛，带着他无法拒绝的热切，“东海，我们做吧。”

以前他们也有过用手帮对方获得快感的擦边球行为，是挺爽的，第一次弄时李东海还激动得掉了几滴眼泪。可等李赫宰的吻真的一路从脖子落到小腹时，李东海才发现原来自己的身体会潮涨潮落地起伏，还会像温泉一样源源不断沸腾出新鲜的热意。

李赫宰小狗一样这舔舔那舔舔，东摸摸西摸摸，不得章法，不知轻重，却把他心底里的痒劲全翻出来了，这也痒那也痒，全身上下没有一处不渴望李赫宰的照拂。李东海忍不住抽泣起来，颇为可怜地拿膝盖去蹭李赫宰又硬又烫的下体，恨不得身上人现在就用那玩意儿给他一个痛快。

李赫宰也好不到哪里去。

他提前做了功课，看到很多人说第一次准备不好会很痛，便一门心思想着要让李东海快乐，却没想脱下李东海衣服的那一瞬间就像打开了潘多拉的魔盒，从未有过的欲望攥住他的神经，啃噬他的理智，让他变成无法思考的动物。身下的人热且软，还未完全长开的身体敏感细腻，他凭着本能取悦对方，偏偏李东海还无比配合，一个吻换来一声喘息，高高低低砸进他的耳膜。等到李东海被吻遍全身变成诱人的粉色时，喘息声已经变成了连绵的呻吟，缠得李赫宰两眼通红，血气翻涌，不管不顾地就朝着那处顶了进去。

进去的过程格外艰难，可两人毕竟年轻，比起情欲更多的是爱意，竟也默契地忍下了那些痛。等找到感觉，适应了彼此的节奏后，两个人一齐被欲望的潮水灭了顶。

李赫宰很快泻了一次，从李东海身体抽出来时甚至有点害羞，为自己糟糕的表现。李东海被干得眼神有些迷离，看着李赫宰拆了一只新的套子，撸动几下后复又顶进来，忍不住后仰起头长长地呻吟。李赫宰拉扯李东海的头发与他接吻，李东海嘴唇是软的，胸口是软的，包裹着他阴茎的肠肉也是软的。李赫宰想起小时候妈妈和面时偶尔会给他一块面团玩，他总是把面团弄的乱七八糟，现在李东海软软地躺在他身下任他又捏又舔，他想把李东海也弄得乱七八糟。

第二次比第一次时间长了些，李赫宰甚至有余力退出来射在李东海小腹上。两个人浑身上下被水浇了一样湿漉漉的，面贴面交缠着，像两尾被扔上岸边只知喘气的鱼。

等洗完澡换上干净床单再躺在一起时，李赫宰和李东海的心里不约而同涌出一股满足感，他们还未满十八岁，却偷偷用一场性事提前完成了成人礼，简直大胆又叛逆。而大胆与叛逆从一开始就是他们感情的脚注，只是他们太过年轻，还无法预料到无畏的另一面还有无知，但也正因为他们还很年轻，才有胆量在一个人身上赌上自己一生，幼稚地许下很多难以实现的承诺。

无论如何，十七岁的李赫宰和李东海，相爱并且缠绵，这种缠绵持续了一个春秋，直到李赫宰的不辞而别。

李赫宰的公司在繁华商圈背后的一条小巷里，周围都是灰蒙蒙的写字楼，淡蓝色的五层小楼夹在其中，显得有些可爱。前几年李赫宰跟他朋友开的这家舞蹈工作室还只有一层楼的规模，这两年新开了培训业务，很多想去大公司当练习生的小孩为了通过选拔提前来这里学习，慢慢地整栋楼都挂上了他们的招牌。

李东海到了这里才想起给李赫宰打电话，楼下一层有便利店和几家韩食店，他一边进便利店买咖啡一边拨通了手机。

等了很久电话才被接起，李赫宰的声音有点盖不住吵闹的背景乐，但听起来心情不错的样子，“喂？怎么了？”

李东海愣了一下，李赫宰的语气熟稔又亲昵，好像他们是天天见面的朋友，让他一时有些混乱。“我有东西要给你，你在公司吗？”李东海决定顺从这种气氛，努力让自己的声音听起来没那么在意。

“这样吗？”李赫宰似乎有些犹豫，捂住听筒和旁边人说了什么，停顿了一会才说，“你现在在哪里？”声音清晰了很多，大概是跑到外面来了。

李东海撒了谎，“我在家，正准备出门。”

“那你一会到了在公司楼下等我吧。我正在外面跟朋友吃饭，马上就回去。”李赫宰回答得很快，背景音再次嘈杂起来，能听见有人在高声叫他的名字。

李东海挂了电话，把握在手里半天的咖啡递给店员。晚班店员沉浸在手机视频里，头也没抬地帮李东海刷了卡，错过了和影帝面对面交流的机会。

虽然已是春末，首尔的夜晚还有些冷，李东海找了一块看起来还干净的台阶坐下，摘掉掩人耳目的帽子，端着热咖啡小口喝。旁边不远处李赫宰公司的门口一直有年轻的男孩女孩进进出出，应该是来上舞蹈课的学生，男孩短袖女孩短裙，跑进便利店买瓶饮料或者雪糕，再叽叽喳喳地跑回去，对寒冷毫无畏惧。

李东海突然想起以前他们也是这副等不及夏天到来的样子，每天都热气腾腾地奔跑，有使不完的精力。那时候他常跟李赫宰一起出去买冰可乐喝，等不及回到练习室就能喝完，李赫宰喜欢把易拉罐捏成扁扁的一叠再一脚踢进垃圾桶。虽然没见过，但李东海猜李赫宰踢足球一定很厉害，有时候李赫宰从学校回来时穿着运动服，李东海就会迷恋地注视着他被白色袜子包裹起来的小腿。

咖啡很快喝完了，李东海站起来去丢垃圾，刚走几步就见街对面停下一辆车，李赫宰裹着围巾急匆匆跑了出来。可能是他站的离正门口有些远，李赫宰左右望了一下就跑进公司大门，李东海本想开口叫他，又怕引起周围人的注意，正犹豫着手机响起来，是李赫宰发来的短信。“到楼下了给我电话。”

李东海扔掉空杯子本想立刻打过去，想了想又绕着楼下花坛转了几圈才摁了通话键，“那个，我到了。”

“好，马上下来。”电话那头的声音波澜不惊，装的倒像是四平八稳地等了他很久。

李东海站在门口等李赫宰下来，夜越来越深了，便利店的灯牌照亮脚下一小片地砖，他又回味了一下刚才李赫宰强装镇定的声音，突然觉得风也很快活。

6

你来就为了给我这个？

李赫宰捏着手里的信封想了想，开口时换了个语气，“还麻烦你专门跑过来一趟。”

信封里是两张歌谣大赏门票，和公开售卖的不同，烫金大字印在黑色卡纸上，vip这个词分外显眼，是圈外人花钱也买不来的好位置。“是你们公司的赠票吗，谢谢呀，这个很难搞到呢。”他把门票装进信封塞进口袋，有点没话找话地说道。

李东海没像以前那样逃避交流，点了点头。“本来想着到时候再给你，但我过两天就要进组了，怕到那会儿了没有机会。”他边说边揪了揪破洞裤的线头，“经纪人让我送朋友，不知道给谁，猜你可能会喜欢。”

李东海的手神经质地扣弄裤子掩饰着自己的不安，价格四位数的黑色破洞裤已经被他蹂躏得快把膝盖那里完全撕破。李赫宰隔着桌子看不见李东海在干什么，只觉得他今天态度好得不正常——平和，友善，甚至李赫宰随口问要不要坐一会儿时都痛快点头，以至于事情变成现在这样，两个人有点诡异地坐在便利店唯一一张的桌子两端，聊天？

也算不上聊天吧，李赫宰默默在心里否认了这个想法。

重逢以来，他跟李东海鲜有这样平淡的聊天，不是在上床就是一言不合争执起来。李东海是恨他的，这点他一直都知道。可今天总有那么点不一样——即使他不是敏感细心的类型，也能清晰地感受到的不同——表情，动作，言语，李东海仿佛变了一个人。之前每次见面时那种针锋相对的感觉没有了，袖口半包着的双手捧起咖啡小口喝的样子甚至让李赫宰想起当他们还是十几岁的时候——尚且年轻，天真地依赖和爱着他的李东海，因为频繁胃痛被他在练习间隙强迫着喝温水的时候也是这个样子捧起保温杯。

这让李赫宰不受控制地生出一丝希望，或许李东海已经没有那么讨厌他了。

像刻意要替他加强幻想似的，李东海又慢吞吞地开口，是很少和他提起的工作。“这次拍戏要去釜山和济州岛，估计没办法经常回首尔了。好烦啊，不想工作。”即使低下头也能看见对面的人嘟起的嘴，唇珠亮亮的，咖啡的香气随着动作丝丝缕缕飘过来，像个和朋友抱怨明天不想上学的普通小孩。

话题有些越界，告诉他工作地点可以拿朋友关系解释，倾吐情绪又算什么呢。

别信，脑海里有个警铃滴滴响着。李东海是演员，拿过影帝，能对着镜头几秒就掉下眼泪，最擅长调动面部表情，伪装出喜怒哀乐给别人看。即使这样，李赫宰还是依靠本能作出了反应，就像鱼咬住鱼饵，他甚至没办法控制自己不要露出担心的表情，“要拍什么戏啊？”

果然，李东海马上做出楚楚可怜的样子，咬了一下下唇才开口，“年代剧，要穿很厚的戏服拍打戏。导演还很凶。”他说了一个名字，李赫宰印象里这位曾因为把女演员骂哭上了娱乐新闻。

于是李赫宰更加确认了这些都是演技，李东海之前哪次不是尽找着他痛处戳，何曾这样软绵绵地展现可怜。

可他依旧没出息地附和道，“听起来就好辛苦。”

李东海之前也演过一部年代剧，李赫宰看过花絮，要带又热又闷的头套，穿三四层的宽袍大袖，每天花很长时间上妆，大夏天的捂出一身痱子。那个时候李东海还不算很出名，被镜头扫过时会略微羞涩地挡住脸，举起的手上缠满创口贴，全是被道具磨破的细小伤口。

“其实也还好啦。”李赫宰真心实意的担心倒让李东海有些局促起来，他又扣了扣裤子，“我也才看了剧本。”

这个点已经过了便利店的高峰期，除了闷头打手机游戏的店员，整间便利店只有他们俩。李东海知道自己作为公众人物，在这里多呆一秒就多一分被别人认出的危险，但他有些舍不得结束和李赫宰这种毫无营养的对话。

他承认自己今天是有些冲动了。

其实根本没有计划，连给李赫宰的门票都是出门时随手拿的。

他只是想见他。

刚开始的几年恨意更多，毕竟是李赫宰先离他而去，即使替他找了一百个借口，李东海也想不明白其中的道理。

后来他走上演员这条路，剧组压力很大，常常身心俱疲，午夜梦回时李东海总要花上几分钟才意识到自己身处何地。经纪人在隔壁房间高声打呼，酒店外面总有喝醉的人在大声喧哗，一切都和以前那间拥挤但甜蜜的小房间不同，他便越发怨恨起本应该在他身边的人。他就是想不通，为什么会变成这样，李赫宰本该在他身边的。

再后来他出了事故，被送进医院里抢救，睁开眼的时候身边除了父母哥哥还有从仁川匆匆赶来的李赫宰，手术的麻药劲还没过，他浑身使不上力，但撕心裂肺的疼。

医院里的那段时间李东海除了昏睡就是发脾气，伤口一到半夜就痛起来，李赫宰握着他的手，听他口齿不清地哭着抱怨演戏有多难熬，给他递水擦汗，就是不愿意讲讲自己当初为什么不告而别。李东海闹得累了，对李赫宰说你要是不喜欢我了就不必呆在这里，李赫宰就真的走了。

现在回想起来，那几年他是真心实意地怨着李赫宰。

等到他发展得越来越好，越来越忙，渐渐适应了演员的生活后，有时候也会恍惚觉得李赫宰好像从未出现在他的生命里。

业界对他的评价不错，机会很多，他开始拥有选择权和话语权。偶尔自我审视时李东海也会认同别人说的，他天生就要吃演员这碗饭，他的确有那么一点艺术天赋。

但他也会好奇，这点天赋是不是也会在其他方面发光。年末时和年轻的偶像明星们同台，他作为嘉宾为组合颁奖，看着漂亮的男孩子哭着抱作一团，台下粉丝的尖叫声直冲云霄，高分贝地提醒这是他错过的人生。

每到这种时刻李东海便会想起李赫宰，假如此刻是他们站在台上，李赫宰会说什么，李赫宰会拥抱他吗，李赫宰会一手奖杯一手拉着他下台吗？或许吧，毕竟在不太遥远的从前，这些场景他和李赫宰也曾一起憧憬过。

又过了几年，阴差阳错他们再次相遇了。出国拍画报结束后出来闲逛的李东海一眼就望见了马路对面的李赫宰，大概是和朋友一起来旅游，身边围了四五个人，有男有女，关系很是亲密的样子。李东海故意摘下帽子，如愿在擦肩而过时被其中一个人拉着小声询问是演员李东海吗。

李赫宰站在人群外围，只在同伴问有没有看过李东海最新的获奖电影时摇了摇头。于是李东海就故意用很惊讶的语气说，赫呀，居然是你，不出所料地看见了李赫宰惊慌的神情。

平易近人的大明星被邀请和他们共进晚餐，他如传闻中说的一样不胜酒力，自然而然被交给朋友李赫宰。李赫宰带他回了自己房间，替他脱了鞋，又帮他擦了脸。躺下时李东海有些恍惚，手指缠上了李赫宰的衣角，李赫宰大概也醉了，就俯下身像以前一样吻他。

第二天一早，李东海带着身上的暧昧印记，趁枕边人还没醒，逃离了李赫宰的房间。

这一过程之后又重复了很多遍，起先是有意或无意的偶遇，后来变成李东海心血来潮的游戏，李赫宰默默承受着李东海镜头背面的一切，不打招呼的拜访，突然的愤怒，过激的话语，莫名的眼泪。他们好像走到了另一个起点，以彼此最为差劲的一面短兵相接，隐秘而激烈。

李赫宰或许是自觉有愧于他，对李东海行为背后的动机视而不见，一味满足对方的不合理要求，像家推门就能进的便利店，放任李东海利用他的愧疚感买单，但绝不提供货架上所没有的商品。

大概是从那个时候开始，李东海意识到李赫宰和以前没什么变化，不分重点的执拗，不合时宜的软耳根。

以及自己再次心动了。

7

申东熙早上到公司后看见睡在办公室里间的李赫宰，第一反应是这家伙也未免太敬业。

他拉开窗帘，把掉在地上的毯子捡起来扔在好友身上，“你昨晚睡这了？”

李赫宰在沙发上蜷了一宿，这会儿浑身跟被打过一样，哪儿都疼。他勉强坐起来，感觉脸肿得厉害，“嗯……几点了？”

“十一点多。”申东熙看他那副可怜样，于心不忍把窗帘又拉起来，“不然你再睡会儿？一会儿吃饭我叫你——诶？这什么？”注意力被桌子上的信封吸引过去，他神情暧昧地朝李赫宰挥了挥，“有人给你写信？情书？”

“什么乱七八糟的。”李赫宰把脸狠搓了几把才勉强清醒一点，示意申东熙自己打开看，“别人给的演出票，你想要的话就拿走吧。”

“切，没兴趣，”申东熙把信封放回去，又闲聊了几句才想起正事，“对了，今天下午约好要跟人家见面，你可别忘了。”

李赫宰点点头，从靠垫后面抽出自己手机递过去。

“昨晚就为了这个熬夜的，我又改了几个地方,大概录了一遍，你看看行不行，不行的话一会儿咱们一起再看看。”

申东熙接过手机又立刻扔了回来，“不是吧李赫宰,你俩现在什么情况？”申东熙是真搞不懂这两个人了。

李赫宰这才看见李东海十分钟前发来的短信。

—晚上有空吗，一起吃饭

发件人叫李东核，是昨晚和李东海道过别后他鬼使神差改的，很久之前他给对方起的外号，一个任谁听了都觉得亲密的称呼。

申东熙在李赫宰开口前做了一个打住的手势，他没兴趣探听李赫宰的秘密，尤其是和李东海相关的，“别跟我说，不想听。我去给学生上课了，你要困就再睡一会儿吧。”说完便出去了。

李赫宰又躺了一会，可翻来覆去睡不着，脑子里全是李东海刚发来的信息，便索性起来，顶着一头乱发去办公室附带的浴室洗漱。

镜子里他的脸色差得厉害，眼底那片乌青谁看了都知道他昨晚睡眠不足，下巴新上长出一片青灰色的胡渣，整个人看起来疲惫又颓废。

事业走上正轨后已经不太再需要留宿公司，东西也没备多少，翻了半天才找到一小罐之前剩下的剃须膏。洗脸，开热水，捂毛巾，等李赫宰梦游一样凭借肌肉记忆把泡沫涂上下巴时脑子才反应过来他居然在刮胡子。慢吞吞地擦了脸，又看了眼放在洗手台上的手机，即使再抗拒，李东海的信息还在等着他的回复。

说什么好呢？

叹了口气，李赫宰胡乱把手机塞进口袋里，等会儿再说吧。

这两年他们舞室名气大了些，除了跟专业舞者合作，不少偶像组合也找上门来，今天下午便是和最近刚拿了大赏的某组合商讨此次回归主打歌的编舞事宜。

那个组合成员众多，编舞又强调走位和队形，李赫宰跟申东熙和他们边讨论边删改动作，等结束时窗外的夕阳都落下了一半。

李赫宰找个借口先溜了，边等电梯边摸出手机回复李东海的信息。

—我刚结束，但要先回办公室洗澡换衣服，你到哪里了

李东海好像等在手机那头，立刻就回复过来。

—我刚出门，助理不太清楚路，我让他先开到你公司，我们一起过去

—那快到了跟我说一声，车库见？

—一楼见吧，省得麻烦

—好

李东海那边很久没有回复，是一贯的不会做最后一个结束对话的作风。比起之前寥寥无几的“今晚有空吗”“有，来我家吧”“好”或者简单一个时间地点这样让人不由得遐想翩翩的对话，他们今天显得正常很多，倒是有些符合李东海昨晚临走前说的“我们不然先从朋友做起，做回可以平和地对话的关系吧”。

李赫宰想起很久以前，久到甚至还没有智能手机这种东西，因为放寒假回老家的他和李东海见不了面，两个人对着手机彻夜聊天，那个时候李东海也总是撒娇要他讲最后一句，他便躲在被子里给李东海唱催眠曲，直到对面传来平稳的呼吸声。

那时候聊天没有现在这么多花哨的功能，又是语音又是视频的，李东海一张照片传过来常常要好几分钟，还总是角度奇特画面模糊，李赫宰那时候还会因为这个生气，故意不回信息，李东海就连发十几条“喜欢你”来哄他开心，现在想来，那时候好像都是因为这样幼稚到可笑的理由闹矛盾，再因为同样的原因和好如初。

正在准备摁灭手机时李东海发来一个表情，是一只小猫开着车，头顶写着“在路上”，摇头晃脑的样子和他演过的某个角色有几分相像。李赫宰早就被迫养成负责结束对话的习惯，思考良久挑了一张小狗笑脸的表情发过去，李东海便也回复他一只小狗，两个人互发了几张表情才算彻底结束，李赫宰却觉得还不如像刚才那样对话戛然而止来得自然。要刷多少个表情才能假装之前的一切都没发生过？一百个？还是一千个。

回办公室换衣服，又进浴室冲了个战斗澡，等李赫宰收拾好下楼，就看见李东海正被男团成员围着。“银赫老师！”那群小偶像见了李赫宰纷纷鞠躬，李东海站在一旁捂着嘴笑，“刚才一直在聊你呢，这群孩子把你夸得跟什么似的。”

这群孩子一下午已经跟李赫宰混熟，看样子就一会儿时间跟李东海也混熟了，组合的队长听了这话马上反驳，“明明是东海前辈一直在夸银赫老师，说您像我们这么大的时候跳舞就超级厉害了！”

李赫宰本就脸皮薄，这会儿耳朵倒是真红了，挥着手不让他们起哄。

“那我们先走啦，以后有机会也一起吃饭吧！”李东海被拉走时还在回头跟那群男孩约定，声音大得整个一楼都能听见，李赫宰有些头痛，不用想也知道今晚的热帖大概会是大明星与舞蹈老师的奇妙友谊，以及影帝平易近人的另一面。

直到坐进车里李赫宰才松开拉着李东海袖子的手，车门好像把刚才的愉快氛围关在了外面，两个人又恢复到昨晚有些诡异的平和。

“我想了想还是订了韩食店，也不太清楚别的东西你吃不吃的惯。”李东海率先打破沉默，侧过头看向李赫宰。不是什么好开场白，忽略他平和眼神的话甚至听起来有些轻蔑的意味。

李赫宰在“那是，我当然比不上大明星吃过的高级东西多啦”和“韩食就很好，我一直都喜欢”中选择了后者，果然察觉到李东海的坐姿又放松了几分。

其实他对两个人之间根深蒂固的误解与嫌隙能因为一两顿饭就土崩瓦解不抱有什么希望，但就像昨晚李东海说的，做朋友总没什么吧，他们是应该及时止损，好好收拾一下已经乱七八糟的关系了。李东海都能降尊纡贵来邀请他吃饭，他顺着对方说两句违心的话也没什么不可以。

或许是受了他回答的鼓励，李东海的话变得多起来，一路上问了很多问题，李赫宰通通如实回答，语气轻松自在，仿佛真的在向多年不见的老友汇报近况。

李东海找的地方一看就价格不菲，虽说是韩食店但硬拗出法国大餐的架势，侍者在包间进进出出，不断有新的盘子摆上来。李赫宰跳完舞后一般没什么食欲，但为了不辜负李东海的一片好心还是努力塞进不少食物。

酒杯据说是用某种高级玻璃做的，烧酒倒进去也显得贵气起来，李赫宰跟李东海连碰了三杯才想起那人是不太能喝酒的。

所幸李东海酒品不错，只是撑着脑袋定定地看着李赫宰吃东西，李赫宰怕他真的醉过去，拿勺子隔着桌子喂，哄着李东海喝点粥垫肚子。

“刚才其实还看到你朋友了，他好像不太喜欢我。”这会儿服务生总算不再进出，李东海便接着之前车里的聊天。

李赫宰知道他说的是申东熙，有些尴尬地笑笑，“没有啦，他那个人平时脸就是那样臭臭的。”

“不是的，”李东海伸出一根手指摇了摇，避开李赫宰伸过去的勺子，“我是演员，对外界很敏感的，他就是不喜欢我。”

怪刚才氛围过于美好，也可能是微醺的李东海看起来太过人畜无害，李赫宰这才意识到自己竟又做起了往日照顾对方的习惯性动作，听到李东海的“我是演员”恍然醒悟，对方早就不是需要自己照顾的年龄和身份，即使喝醉酒了一个电话也会有助理前来收场，他又在担心什么呢？

干脆不管李东海一杯一杯地倒酒，李赫宰也破罐破摔陪他喝起来，“他知道一点我们的事情，所以对你印象不太好。”

“对吧，”李东海不生气反而笑起来，“我就知道赫宰不是那种能忍住不说我坏话的类型，以前我们吵架你都要找正洙哥评理呢！”

“是，是。”李赫宰不跟喝醉的人计较，任由李东海构想他是如何抹黑自己。

李东海今晚的话格外多，停顿了一会又抬头看向李赫宰，眉头拧着，仿佛想到什么悲伤的事情，“赫宰……”

“嗯？”李赫宰以为他又想到自己做了什么错事，只看见李东海似乎要流出眼泪的样子，“东海？”

李东海视线模糊地看见李赫宰起身走向自己，却觉得离他更加遥远了些，他努力想控制情绪，但眼泪一直不听话地流出来，“我听见那些孩子叫你银赫，你不是叫赫宰吗，我们说好了你叫赫宰我叫东海不是吗？”

对着李东海的眼泪，李赫宰叹口气，说不出话来。

公司筹备的还算顺利，靠着申东熙的人脉，他们很快就招到了第一批来学跳舞的学生，一切确定的差不多时，申东熙打来电话问李赫宰有没有什么艺名。

“还要这种东西？我们又不是明星。”李赫宰觉得好笑。

“叫个艺名显得专业嘛，而且我们也算文艺工作者，你要归类为半个明星也不是不可以，”申东熙解释道，“现在好多人都不用自己的本名，我准备叫神童，”他默契地停顿了一下等电话那头李赫宰夸张的笑声结束，“你就叫赫宰也行。”

“不要，”李赫宰打断申东熙，“我不要叫赫宰。”

赫宰这个名字已经有约在先了。

以前他和李东海讨论过如果出道了艺名要叫什么，还记得窝在他怀里的李东海眼睛亮亮的，握着拳头表示自己不愿意叫别的名字。“就叫赫宰不好吗？多好听啊！我也不叫别的名字，我们一起出道的话就叫东海和赫宰。呀，赫呀，好不好嘛！”那时的李赫宰自然是满口答应下来，甚至还拉着李东海讨了一个黏糊糊的吻。

“那你要叫什么？”申东熙等了半天对面都没有反应，以为他还在思考，“没想好？”

李赫宰又想起有一次李东海傻乎乎地跑到他面前，一脸崇拜地说赫呀你刚才跳舞的时候在发光呢，像宝石一样地发光，说的时候李东海的手还配合着作出一闪一闪的动作。

他回过神来，“东熙哥，叫银赫吧。”

李赫宰一向主意多，申东熙只当这个名字又是他灵机一动想出来的，夸了句还挺好听就挂了电话。

第二天李赫宰就成了银赫老师。

李东海即使醉了，也知道李赫宰的沉默就意味着不想说。他无助地捂住脸，不知道要生谁的气，是气自己喝糊涂了说了不该说的问了不该问的，还是气李赫宰即使看他这么难过也不愿开口告诉他。

可巨大的无力感几乎在瞬间就要压垮他，他不知道自己这样卖力拉近两个人距离到底是不是对的，更不知道李赫宰时而温柔时而疏离的态度到底代表着什么，他只要想到明天睁开眼睛就要飞到釜山拍戏，想到见不到李赫宰左脸那颗小小的痣，想到他们稍有升温的脆弱关系有可能再次被打回原形，而他已经再没有勇气像几年前那样缠住李赫宰的衣角要他不要走，就觉得悲从中来，恨不得送出现在拥有的一切让他能回到不爱李赫宰也不恨李赫宰的最开始。

李赫宰被突然的眼泪吓到，李东海仿佛在房间里哭出了一朵云，沉甸甸地压在他的心上，他试图掰开李东海的手又怕弄伤他，只能干站在一边劝他别哭，可李东海的眼泪还是源源不断地从指缝流出来，淋湿了袖子，淋湿了他递过去的纸巾，淋在手背上烫得李赫宰心里一直绞痛，他竟没发现原来自己与他的悲喜依然如此相通。

不知道哭了多久，李东海感觉到李赫宰的手在轻轻摸自己的头发和后颈，他总算抬起脸，看向蹲在自己面前不知道多久的李赫宰。

“累了吧，我们回家。”那人说到。

李赫宰用帽子盖住李东海大半张脸，牵起他的手，在出门前给了他一个吻。

8

李东海平躺在沙发上，因为位置不够宽，靠垫被他放在自己的肚子上。“赫——你来——”

“怎么了——”李赫宰的声音从房间里传出来，他正在打游戏，对讲机里面队友语音布置着他们要埋伏的位置，“怎么了嘛——”虽然黏在屏幕前走不开，但还是趁机朝客厅看了一眼，只能看到李东海搭在沙发扶手上的两只脚。

“我发现，”李东海也并不是一定要李赫宰过来，只是一个人有点无聊，“把靠垫放在肚子上的时候，它会一直来回轻轻晃。”

“是因为你自己在晃吧。”李赫宰选的伏击地点不错，一枪就干掉一个敌人。

李东海摇摇头，“不是，我没动，而且把靠垫放在腿上就不会，但一放在肚子上都会晃，像不倒翁一样。”李东海被自己这个比喻逗乐了，“还是一个老爷爷不倒翁。”

“可能是你肚子在偷偷地动。”李赫宰险险躲过一枪，边换武器边跟着队友移动寻找掩体。

李东海屏住呼吸感受了一下，“或许吧，但我憋着气还是会动，难道我肚子里有东西，是不是你偷偷躲进去了？”

李赫宰顾着听李东海讲话，一个没注意被对面扔来的手榴弹炸到，索性便下了线。

“我猜，”他走到客厅，挤上沙发，抱着李东海翻了个身让他趴在自己怀里，“可能是你肚子里有了我的宝宝。”

李东海被浑话弄得红了脸，缩在李赫宰肩膀上捶他，“胡说八道什么呢……”

李赫宰笑起来，伸手去勾李东海的脖子，含住他的嘴巴亲，“让我摸摸，看宝宝长得怎么样。”说着把手顺着衣服下摆伸进去。

李东海很瘦，可以清晰地摸到脊柱每一节骨头，以及平坦的小腹。他乖乖坐起来让李赫宰检查，甚至还傻傻地吸住了气。

李赫宰摸了摸又捏了捏，“怎么可能真的有宝宝啊，嗯？你想给我生个宝宝吗？”他眯着眼睛笑起来。

李东海这才发现自己被耍了，挣扎着要走，却被李赫宰屈起的大腿挡住去路，李赫宰渐渐兴奋的部位刚好顶着他，李东海便扭着屁股想要跑，“不行……”

“可以……”李赫宰含着李东海的舌头轻轻咬了下，换来一声小小的闷哼。“正洙哥和钟云哥今天放学跟我说了他们俩不回来。”他凑到李东海耳边轻轻说，用胯把李东海向上顶了顶。

于是李东海就化成一滩水软在李赫宰的怀里。

“我看你什么都没盖，怕你感冒了。”李赫宰睁开眼的同时李东海也吓了一跳，有些慌乱地向后退了一步，手里抱着毯子，估计是本来要给他盖的。

李赫宰花了几秒时间意识到自己正躺在李东海家的沙发上，然后想起这都是因为送李东海回来后对方吐了好几回，他本来想等李东海睡安稳了再走，没想到自己坐在沙发上居然睡着了。

“哦，没事，”他有些尴尬地抓了抓翘起来的头发，“那个，你好一点了吗，还难受吗？”

没想到几杯烧酒就能让李东海醉成那样，出饭店的时候还勉强算清醒，等车开到楼下时李东海已经难受得在趴在座位上起不来，本要打车走的李赫宰不得不帮着助理一起把李东海弄回家。

助理一进门就接了公司的电话急着离开，李东海这边一时半会又难受得直哼哼，李赫宰迎着小助理哀求的眼光只好答应留下来照顾。

这是他第一次踏进李东海家门，扶着他去厕所时还被李东海指错了路。喝醉酒的李东海倒也不闹，红热的脸靠在他肩上一直喊着难受，李赫宰用手接温水给他洗脸，又捧着水让他漱口。刚安顿他在床上躺下，李东海又扑到卫生间说恶心想吐，李赫宰怕他在马桶前跪着膝盖疼，就把浴巾垫着让李东海坐在上面，自己蹲在一旁给他拍背顺气。

断断续续吐了好几次，晚上吃进去的东西全被一点点吐出来，到最后什么都没有只是在干呕，李赫宰怕再吐下去胃酸弄坏嗓子，便强拉着李东海漱了口，又替他刷了牙。

刷牙的时候李东海已经没有力气反抗了，乖乖张开嘴让李赫宰用电动牙刷把牙齿弄干净，因为吐了很久，一双眼睛都是红的，直直的看着李赫宰。

李东海其实已经又醉又困了，眼睛不知聚焦在哪里，可这样被他的视线笼罩着，李赫宰感觉之前李东海在韩食店里哭出的那朵云又飘了回来，以一种密不透风的方式包裹着自己的心脏，李东海每抽噎一次，他的心就要滴出些血水来。

在那一瞬间他有种冲动把什么都告诉李东海，关于他的不辞而别，关于他的避而不见，关于他放弃梦想作为普通人生活的这些年……可是故事太长，要他从何讲起，故事也太久，现在说这些又有什么用呢？

最后李赫宰只是吻了吻李东海，替他盖好被子，“睡吧。”

李赫宰也没想到自己竟在李东海家的沙发上做了那样的梦，事实上，他已经很久没梦见过李东海了。

刚开始的时候整夜整夜的做梦。

那时候他被公司理事的说辞吓坏了，理事告诉他东海已经顺利试镜上了电视剧的男三号，以后会前途一片光明，还说这件事一旦被别人发现，他们不仅会赔上自己的演艺生涯，李东海已经签了的合约也要赔付巨额的赔偿金。

理事说话的声音一如既往地和蔼，但每一个字都狠狠刺在他身上，让他坐立难安。李赫宰盯着理事手中的手机，屏幕上是他趁李东海睡着时拍的合照，李东海上半身没穿衣服，背后有几块小小的吻痕，赤裸裸暴露着他们不一般的关系。

其实还有更多更过分的，都藏在他无意中落在练舞室又被恰好进去的理事捡到的手机里，李赫宰不知道对方是否都看到了，但仅仅这一张已经足够他百口莫辩心如死灰了。

理事很有耐心地等待他哭完，又接着说起补救措施。作为组合成员一起出道是绝无可能了，况且公司本就更钟意让李东海做演员，至于他有两条路，他可以选择留下来等合适的时机做solo歌手，又或者彻底放弃这条路，用理事的人脉送他去读大学，从此做一个无忧无虑的普通人。

“做明星，看起来风光，实际上很苦的。你跟东海，虽然你更成熟一些稳重一些，但他才是更适合这个行业的人。赫宰啊，我知道我这样做太残忍，我也知道你并没有做错什么，可现实就是这样，如果我任由你们随着自己的心意却视而不见，那我就会变成罪人了。”理事伸出手替李赫宰擦掉眼泪，“真心喜欢跳舞的话，不一定要在舞台上。你自己好好想想。”

李赫宰回去想了一晚上，第二天一早醒来去了理事那里，他说我选第二条。

回到家李赫宰就生了一场大病，高烧迟迟不退，去医院打点滴也不见好。他整日沉浸在现实和梦境的交错里，睁眼闭眼都是李东海的脸，笑着和自己玩闹的东海，吵架了哭着跑来和解的东海，跳舞时神采飞扬的东海，闹着脾气不理他的东海……

妈妈无法得知小儿子在外面受了什么委屈，平时那么活蹦乱跳的一个孩子，从小到大都很少生病，现在却躺在床上一动不动，清醒时看到她就说妈妈我好痛，又说再也不想做明星了，她握着李赫宰烧的发烫的手以泪洗面，恨不得自己从没鼓励过儿子做那些不切实际的梦。

李赫宰病了两周才好，人瘦了整整一圈，病好后全家人对他当练习生的经历闭口不谈，默契地挂断李东海或者朴正洙打来的电话。姐姐替他去公司取回了合约，由于是李赫宰自动放弃的，公司什么也不需赔付，只帮他打理好宿舍的物品寄到了家里。

那年秋天，李赫宰顺利考上了仁川一所大学。而李东海在那个冬天拿到了自己出道的第一个奖项。

大学时偶尔也会梦见李东海，有时是以前的事，有时是奇怪的时空交错。在梦中李赫宰也时刻注意两人的身份差距，即使出现了谈恋爱的戏码潜意识里也是抗拒的，实在控制不住梦境，身体甚至会先行醒来。李赫宰不止一次躺在床上茫然地喘气，整个人仿佛刚刚经历了溺水。出现在梦里的李东海就像没有预警的洪水，来来回回冲刷着他的防线，把他卷进一个又一个漩涡。

再后来就很少梦见了。

他有很多事情要忙，有很多人要见，很多事情要想，常常沾了枕头就睡到天亮。李东海在屏幕上出现得越来越频繁，李赫宰除了习惯性地收集他的影碟，渐渐不会像以前那样连每个采访都看了。

然后有一天李东海突然出现在他的生活里，将其搅得一团后告诉他说要做朋友。

然后李东海喝醉了。

然后他又梦见了从前。

李赫宰觉得心口痛，又觉得自己快要疯了。

“不太难受了。”李东海摇摇头，把毯子放在一旁，“刚才感觉口渴所以醒来了。”他看了一眼李赫宰，试探着坐在离他一米远的地方，“赫宰，刚才是你一直在照顾我吗？我做梦好像感觉到有人亲了我一下。”

李赫宰低头盯着李东海没穿鞋的脚，因为喝酒发热，脚趾是粉粉的颜色，和梦里他搭在沙发扶手上的一样。

“你在做梦吧。”他听到自己说。

李东海的眼睛一下子暗了下去。


End file.
